Killer Instinct 3
by 73windman
Summary: 13 veterans, 13 newcomers. One new Ultratech tournament...
1. Intro

(I don't own Killer Instinct)

Jago, and Gargos are squaring off at the top of the mountain. Along the ridges of the mountains, Orchid, Fulgore, Tusk, Sabrewulf, Spinal, Kim Wu, Glacious, TJ Combo, and Maya are facing off as well. Jago raised his sword,

"To hell with you!"

His sword war lodged through Gargos' chest.

Finally.

If killing Eyedol sent them here, killing Gargos could send them back.

They were stuck in that time period for 2 years.

Gargos yelled in agony as his body glowed and slowly rose up into the sky. His body began to evaporate into a circular portal shape. It began to absorb with a gust like wind, like a vacuum, most of the warriors were sucked in. The portal closed. Then, black.

Jago woke up in the mountains of Tibet. He saw the village of his adoptive family and ran toward it.

"Mother! Father!"

Nothing but smoke and ruin.

So much can happen in 2 years. Too much.

Meanwhile, in the Ultratech board meeting room, The CEO of Ultratech, Byron Schneider walked in,

"Men, they have returned. You know what this means."

All of the men in the men in the board room nodded.

"The next tournament begins."

KILLER INSTINCT TOURNAMENT 3

WHO WILL WIN?

WILL IT BE ONE OF THE 13 VETERANS?

The vengeful ninja, JAGO

The secret agent, BLACK ORCHID

The robotic trump card, FULGORE

The Extraterrestrial avenger, GLACIOUS

The champion boxer, T.J. COMBO

The malicious dog, COUNT VON SABREWULF

The heated thug, CINDER

The barbarian from another time, TUSK

The undead gold collector, SPINAL

The Native American warrior, CHIEF THUNDER

The kung-fu mistress, KIM-WU

The scourge of the BC age, RIPTOR

The former queen of the amazon, MAYA

OR, COULD IT BE ONE OF THE 11 NEWCOMERS?

The cold blooded assassin for hire ninja, HOSHIGAKI

The rival agent of Orchid, IVY

The heir to Ultratech, ELLEN SCHNEIDER

The brutal police man, OFFICER BLADE

The gold lover of the seven seas, HELGA BLOOD

The blood thirsty ape, ALPHA MALE

The criminal mastermind, HEDGE JUDAS

The cursed vampire, PETER MERCATROY

The manipulator of Ultratech, WARREN WOLFE

the pygmy witch doctor, RAVEN VOODOO

the War veteran of 1,000 battles, CHAD WARHEAD

Ultatech's comboination of man and machine, P.K.I.F. ARAN

or, the tournament's previous champion, YUKIRA MUTO

KILLER INSTINCT 3

COMING THIS HOLIDAY SEASON

Alright, I know was pretty short, but to sum it all up, this takes place after KI2, and basically, everyone is back from the time warp caused by Eyedol's death. But in the past two years, everything has changed, and Ultratech is holding a new tournament. Each chapter will be a different character's storyline, endings, etc. STAY TUNED!


	2. Jago

I don't own Killer Instinct

ULTRATECH OFFICAL COMBATANT FILE

JAGO

Full name: Jago

Height: 5'9" (152 cm)

Weight: 190 lbs. (86 kg.)

Age: 24

Nationality: China

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Green

Birthday: July 16th

Occupation: Monk

Bio:

Jago was found in Tibet, an orphan. His adoptive parents trained him in martial arts. He was, however, cursed. This was brought upon by a strange force simply known as the 'Tiger Spirit'. He entered the tournament three years ago in order to vanquish the spirit and keep it under control; however, he was defeated by Orchid in the finals. He was also one of the few fighters caught in the time warp. Here, he fought and defeated Gargos, who turned out to be the Tiger Spirit itself! He was finally returned home, and is having difficulty fighting without the spirit. He soon learned that Gargos would be the final boss of this tournament as well, so, he entered. What he will do when he approaches Gargos is still a mystery…

STAGE

Jago is fought in a Tibetan Monk style temple, high on a cliff. Knocking your opponent off of the cliff will instantly finish them.

VICTORIES

Normal: Raises his fist to the air and lets out a 'victory shout'

Supreme Victory: Jago is standing high on a cliff; he takes out his sword and performs a few samurai style attacks in the air.

FINISHING MOVES

Jago gets out his sword and slashes a scar on the opponent's chest in the shape of a 'J'

Jago sits down and meditates. Soon, an enormous car drops from the sky and onto the victim.

Jago creates a massive energy attack that completely destroys the opponent.

ENDINGS

Ending factor opponents: Orchid, Fulgore, and Hoshigaki.

Don't kill Orchid, kill Fulgore and Hoshigaki:

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Gargos rises again, and prepares to attack, until his sister, Orchid appears and saves him.

Don't kill Orchid or Fulgore, kill Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Gargos rises again, and prepares to attack, until his sister, Orchid appears and saves him. Fulgore then appears, and captures them both in a net. They will be taken to Ultra tech for testing on their fighting techniques…

Don't kill Orchid, Fulgore, or Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Gargos rises again, and prepares to attack, until his sister, Orchid appears and saves him. Fulgore then appears, and captures them both in a net. They will be taken to Ultra tech for testing on their fighting techniques. Thankfully, Hoshigaki appears and destroys Fulgore with a flying kick. Although Jago and Hoshigaki were sworn enemies in the tournament, he had to repay him for sparring his life during his fight.

Kill Orchid, Fulgore, and Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Gargos rises and destroys him with a blast of fire.

Kill Orchid and Hoshigaki, don't kill Fulgore

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. Fulgore then appears after Jago leaves and scans over Gargos' remains. He now has the power equal to Gargos. He runs off to challenge Jago…

Kill Orchid and Fulgore, don't kill Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Hoshigaki appears and absorbs him on his own! Now, there's a new master of the Tiger Spirit!

Kill Fulgore, don't kill Orchid or Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Hoshigaki appears and plans to absorb him on his own, until Orchid appears and stops him.

Kill Orchid, don't kill Fulgore and Hoshigaki

Jago prepares to absorb Gargos back into his body, but then realizes he was able to win the tournament without the evil power, and drops him back into the lava pit. However, Hoshigaki and Fulgore appear and agree to form an alliance. Fulgore scanned over Gargos' body while Hoshigaki absorbs the Tiger Spirit! They agree to work together and destroy Jago!


	3. Black Orchid

I don't own Killer Instinct!

ULTRATECH OFFICAL COMBATANT FILE

ORCHID

Full Name: Black Orchid

Height: 5'6" (152 cm.)

Weight: 125 lbs. (56 kg.)

Age: 26

Nationality: USA

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Birthday: February 20th

Occupation: Secret Agent

Bio:

Orchid's family members were all in a secret agency. She and her relatives are the top agents, and are trained in top combat techniques as well as taught how to use their trademark green blades. Their average age when starting their missions was around 7-9. She won the first tournament, and killed Eyedol, succeeding in her mission. She fought in the second war, and, after he return noticed she had missed two years of missions by her agency. Her job is in jeopardy, but she can redeem herself if she wins the tournament and destroy the reborn Gargos.

STAGE

Orchid is fought on the top of a NY skyscraper. Helicopters hover above, occasionally dropping bombs, mainly because competing in the tournament is illegal. Falling off the tower results in an instant loss.

FINISHING MOVES

Orchid turns the opponent into a frog, and, at the player's choice, steps on them.

Orchid opens her shirt, giving her opponent a heart attack. (Female characters are simply shocked)

Orchid raises her blades to the air. They are then struck by lightning, which blast out and reduce the opponent to ash.

ENDINGS

Ending Factors: Jago, Sabrewulf, Ivy.

Don't kill Jago, Ivy, or Sabrewulf.

Orchid and Sabrewulf have a deal, Orchid is allowed to capture him and take him to the lab of the agency if he can be changed back to a human. Jealous of her success, Ivy sneaks to Sabrewulf's cage late at night and attempts to kill him, and frame Orchid. However, Jago volunteered to guard him, and fought her off. In the end, Sabrewulf is returned to normal, and Orchid got her job back.

Kill Jago, don't kill Ivy or Sabrewulf.

Orchid and Sabrewulf have a deal, Orchid is allowed to capture him and take him to the lab of the agency if he can be changed back to a human. Jealous of her success, Ivy sneaks to Sabrewulf's cage late at night and attempts to kill him, and frame Orchid. She succeeds, and Orchid is put in jail, ridding Ivy of her rival.

Kill Ivy and Jago, don't kill Sabrewulf.

Orchid and Sabrewulf have a deal, Orchid is allowed to capture him and take him to the lab of the agency if he can be changed back to a human. However, the agency is suspicious of the disappearance of agent Ivy. Orchid insists that Ivy was her opponent in the tournament, and that Ivy attacked her first. Sadly, she was put in jail despite her claims.

Kill Ivy, don't kill Jago or Sabrewulf.

Orchid and Sabrewulf have a deal, Orchid is allowed to capture him and take him to the lab of the agency if he can be changed back to a human. However, the agency is suspicious of the disappearance of agent Ivy. Orchid insists that Ivy was her opponent in the tournament, and that Ivy attacked her first. Jago, a fellow competitor testified, and so, Orchid was ruled as innocent.

Kill Sabrewulf and Jago, don't kill Ivy.

Ivy's mission was to capture Sabrewulf and bring him to the labs. With Sabrewulf dead, however, Ivy is enraged, and threatens Orchid. Ivy pulls out a vile of green liquid and splashes it on Orchid, turning her into a wolf identical to Sabrewulf.

Kill Sabrewulf, don't kill Jago or Ivy.

Ivy's mission was to capture Sabrewulf and bring him to the labs. With Sabrewulf dead, however, Ivy is enraged, and threatens Orchid. Ivy pulls out a vile of green liquid and splashes it on Orchid, however, to save her sister, Jago jumps into the way, as the liquid hit him instead. Jago becomes a wolf identical to Sabrewulf, who, in a rage, mauls Ivy.

Kill Sabrewulf and Ivy, don't kill Jago.

The agency is suspicious of the disappearance of agent Ivy. Orchid insists that Ivy was her opponent in the tournament, and that Ivy attacked her first. Sadly, she was put in jail despite her claims. However, a fellow contestant and witness, Jago, testifies for her, and she is set free.

Kill Sabrewulf, Ivy, and Jago.

The agency is suspicious of the disappearance of agent Ivy. Orchid insists that Ivy was her opponent in the tournament, and that Ivy attacked her first. Sadly, she was put in jail despite her claims.


	4. Fulgore

I don't own Killer Instinct

ULTRATECH OFFICIAL COMBATANT FILE

FULGORE

Full Name: Unit 5040397 Codename: 'Fulgore'

Height: 6'5" (183 cm.)

Weight: 560 lbs. (254 kg.)

Age: 3

Nationality: Built in North Korea, with parts from Germany.

Blood Type: Oil

Hair Color: None

Eye Color: Red

Birthday: August 14th

Occupation: War/Fighting Robot

Bio:

Fulgore is one of many 'Fulgore' units built by Ultratech. Made to be the ultimate fighting robot, this specific unit was entered into the first tournament, where he was defeated by the man who would become his sworn rival, Jago. Fortunately, he barely survived that fight, and stayed in the present time period during the time warp. However, a different Fulgore fought Jago in the time warp, and was completely dismantled. Fulgore was capable of contacting an Ultratech agent to go through the time warp, and secretly come back with the destroyed Fulgore's parts, with the other fighters being none the wiser that they could have escaped the whole time. Fulgore upgrades himself with his fallen brother's parts, and is prepared to destroy Jago once and for all!

Stage:

Ultratech Lab. A secret laboratory in the basement of the Ultratech base. It's very small and dark, with numerous unfinished robots and mutants in the background. Knocking your opponent into a specific unfinished robot will force it to spring into life, and shoot your opponent with a laser, giving you instant victory.

NOTE: I forgot to note Orchid's victories last chapter. Because I am lazy, I will note them here.

Orchid's Victories

Normal: Raises one arm to the air, lights up her blades, and crosses them.

Supreme Victory: Orchid is walking in a slo-mo style, the breeze blowing her hair, like in KI2.

VICTORIES

Normal: Fulgore's blades glow as he slashes them together, and sparks fly everywhere.

Supreme Victory: Fulgore is seen in a dark alleyway, carrying a burnt skull by its hair.

FINISHING MOVES:

Fulgore pulls off his head, revealing an enormous machine gun, which shoots down the opponent.

Fulgore fires a thin red laser that burns a small hole in his opponent's stomach.

Fulgore's claws spin rapidly like lawn mower blades, and chop his opponent to ribbons.

ENDINGS

Ending Factor opponents: Jago and Ellen.

Kill Jago, Don't Kill Ellen.

Fulgore has finally gotten rid of his nemesis; this is the greatest day of his life! Byron Schneider begins mass production of the Fulgore units, each one with a different use. The unit that won the tournament will be sold to countries for the sake of war. No doubt, any country with these titanium soldiers will win!

Kill Jago and Ellen.

Fulgore has finally gotten rid of his nemesis; this is the greatest day of his life! Byron Schneider is only somewhat disappointed at his daughter's death, being the despicable man he is. He begins mass production, however, with Ellen not around to check all of the robots, a large fraction of them become defective.

Kill Ellen, don't kill Jago.

Fulgore has missed the chance to get rid of his nemesis, and is bitterly disappointed. Byron Schneider is only somewhat disappointed at his daughter's death, being the despicable man he is. He begins mass production; however, Jago secretly sneaks in to the factory, and destroys them all!

Don't kill Jago or Ellen.

Fulgore has missed the chance to get rid of his nemesis, and is bitterly disappointed. Byron begins mass production; however, Jago secretly sneaks in to the factory, with plans to destroy the units, that is, until he is defeated in a fight by the team up of Ellen and Fulgore.


End file.
